


Pollination

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blind Character, Incest Kink, Injury, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: After Dick is attacked by Poison Ivy on a patrol, his sex drive goes through the roof. Jason does his best to help.





	Pollination

**Author's Note:**

> ✌this takes place in the same universe as 'art of failure', after that story's events. the only thing you really need to know is dick is blind, though.

Dick follows Damian through the city, building after building, towards their destination. The soft, almost inaudible ring of the bell on Damian's waist is really Dick's only indicator of where he is; Damian moves too silently otherwise. As simple as a gesture as it is, Dick doesn't take it for granted. He knows Damian's stealth is important to him and the fact that he, completely of his own volition, makes sure that Dick can track him isn't to be taken lightly.

He's really missed being out in the city like this.

Damian comes to a halt and Dick is right behind him, keeping himself down low and assessing the sounds nearby. There's quite a few people in the building they're on but he doesn't hear anything particularly out of the ordinary there. He muses quietly over what could have triggered an alert all the way out here. Damian's silence indicates he hasn't seen anything yet, either.

There's an erriness Dick feels, though.

Crawling. Nothing with legs, it sounds like. Creaking, shifting, rustling. Dick tilts his head curiously at the sound. Quiet, so much so even he could miss it easily, but it's growing louder; it's coming closer to them. Straight up the side of the building? Vines?

 _Poison Ivy_.

“Robin, move!” Dick instructs but he's already in action. He grabs Damian's utility belt and yanks him out of the way of the whip like noise. The vine lashes across Dick’s shoulder blades violently and the thorns rip through even his well made suit. He feels the hot blood run down his back. Dick urgently rolls away and he hears Damian quickly go on the defensive as well. This isn't ideal.

There's so much movement going on, it's hard for Dick to tell what's actually moving into attack position and what's just rustling and restless. He also has no way of knowing where the vines are easily; he has no instinctual awareness of where to aim for. A couple weeks back in action and of course he has to run into Poison Ivy of all people. Dick withdraws his escrima sticks. He hears Damian drop his bell.

Fortunately the vines have enough lead up that Dick can bat them away as they strike at him with relative ease. He has to watch his footing and, likewise, has to listen to the vines weaving across the ground. Getting tangled is the last thing he wants. Dick hears the sound of several throwables, the impact of heavy vines dropping, and the rustle of angry leaves.

“You're injured,” Damian states plainly.

“I can still fight,” Dick assures matter-of-factly.

“You're most likely poisoned,” Damian says.

“That-” Dick begins. He does feel abnormally hot. “Is a possibility.” As much as he knows this is just an excuse to try to get him to disengage, it's a fair point. Dick can handle this fight, even if Damian doesn't think so, but he is rapidly growing hot and more so, dizzy. He can't, however, fight while he's disoriented. Not yet, not so soon.

The sound of Damian throwing down a smoke screen signals their departure. Dick makes a break for it, nearly stumbling over some vines in the process, and back tracks the way they came. It should be simple, just follow the same path they took here but in reverse. Somewhere along the way, Dick guesses he gets turned around. The next thing he knows, Damian’s grabbing his arm. He assumed Damian was with him but without being able to hear him, there was no way for him to confirm that.

Dick is suddenly aware that he's facing the wrong way and his understanding of his surroundings change violently. He backs away from the ledge quickly and Damian grabs him again to still him. It's disorientating not understanding where he is again and he tries to find his bearings but it's unusually difficult. His head is fuzzy and it sounds like everything's in stereo.

He's so fucking hot.

“Don't move,” Damian instructs. “I've alerted Agent A to our situation.” He did? Dick didn't hear that. What else didn't he hear? He rubs his forehead with the back of his hand only to find he's sweating a lot more than he thought. Gross. Damian touches his back and Dick flinches at the contact with his wounds but more so at the strange sensation that skin on skin contact gives him. He doesn't like that. Dick crouches down on his haunches so he doesn't lose his balance and Damian quickly assesses the injury on his back.

Pain quickly gives way to something else.

“This way,” Damian says, taking Dick's wrist and hastily guiding him off. They get back to ground level and Damian leads him away. The grip on his wrist is uncomfortable but Dick refrains from trying to pull free. He's still too out of it to properly track their path but he hears the occasional cues that suddenly alert him to where they are; like glimpses of light in the dark.

When they're close enough to his building, Dick can orientate himself from memory alone. He hurries ahead of Damian to the secret entrance and Damian closes it behind them. Dick can't get out of his gear fast enough.

“Fuck,” he rasps and it makes him realise all at once how dry his mouth is. Dick runs his hands through his hair and tries to calm himself. His heart is _racing_. He stumbles for the shower.

“Grayson-” Damian says urgently. Dick lets out disgruntled noise as he walks square into a wall. He puts his face in his hands with a stressed inhale. “You need help.” He's not sure how to tell Damian he doesn't want his help. He wants- He _needs_ Jason.

His body’s on _fire_.

“No, I'll be fine,” Dick mumbles as he uses the wall to steady himself. He guides himself to the base shower with it. “I need- I need-” Jason, Jason, Jason. Dick shakes his head. Not yet. Damian’s still here. “You need to, uh, fuck. Blood. Take- take a sample of my blood to the cave. We need to- know what this is.”

A beat of silence- a nod Dick assumes, that Damian quickly remembers isn't enough anymore.

“Right,” he says stiffly. “I'll be quick.”

“ _No_ ,” Dick hisses. “You need to stay at the cave until B figures out what this is. I don't want you hurt- do you understand?” Another silence.

“I'll call Hood,” Damian finally decides. Dick withholds the groan of relief he wants to make. Instead, he just hastily nods in agreement. Damian approaches him quick enough, and intentionally loud enough that Dick can hear him and he takes a few swabbings from the wound on Dick's back. He seems to have realised Dick's aversion to skin contact right now on his own. Dick couldn't be more thankful.

He hears Damian leave and quickly finishes stripping before turning on the shower to try to cool himself off. It doesn’t help a lot and the cold water just aggravates the gouge on his back. Dick tries to listen carefully to make sure Damian has actually done as he was told. He turns the water off again but still hears nothing.

“Damian,” he says curtly. No response, no movement. Good, he is gone. Dick immediately puts hands on himself. He's painfully hard and touching himself just makes him even hotter. It becomes clear quickly that no matter how much he strokes himself, he's not going to be able to come like this. He needs more. A lot more. Where _is_ Jason?

Dick feels his way back to his work space. He knows his base like the back of his hand, better than he knows his apartment even, but it's difficult for him to figure out which way he's facing right now let alone where he is in the room. The inherent sense of orientation he's worked so hard on is completely gone. He stumbles into his desk and paws at it for anything, _anything_ to make the heat and need and want diminish even a little.

Instead he finds one of his escrima sticks. Close enough. Dick reaches for his chair, collapsing into it tiredly, and takes one end of the stick in his mouth. His back throbs in pain but he can't be assed to care about it at the moment. With a few swipes of the tongue, he coats his weapon with as much spit as he can be bother to before spreading his thighs nice and wide. Stroking his cock in one hand, Dick pushes it into himself with the other.

It's a little uncomfortable, too rigid and not near round enough at the end, but Dick is more annoyed at how thin it is. He thrusts it in and out slowly, trying to get some sort of relief from it without actually hurting himself but there's none. Dick lets out a frustrated noise. Not enough. He reaches for something else.

“Dick?” _Oh thank God_. “What're you-?”

“ _Jason_ ,” Dick rasps hotly. He yanks the stick out and lets it clatter to the ground before stumbling to his feet. Jason grabs his arm to steady him and heat blooms from the contact in the worst way. Dick urgently reaches for him, finding the front of his jacket and pulling him closer.

“Dick, what happened? Butcher bird sent me a message-” he just keeps _talking_. Dick yanks him down to kiss him and Jason lets out a muffled, surprised sound in response. Even as short as it is, it leaves Dick craving more. He grabs Dick by the shoulders to push him to arm's distance. “ _Dick_.”

“No, Jason _please_ ,” Dick begs, struggling to get close to him again.

“You're _bleeding_ ,” Jason says irritably. “Tell me what happened.”

“It's fine,” Dick promises even as he can feel the blood running down his back- a sharp contrast to the water still clinging to his skin. He doesn't care about that, he just wants Jason. “Ivy got me. It's just a little cut. Please Jason, I want you. Thinking about you gets me so hot, I need to feel you. However you want- _anything_ you want.” Jason is quiet for a moment and Dick reaches blindly to find his face. His hands are grabbed before he can and he whines.

“You're poisoned,” he finally says.

“Dad's already on it,” Dick insists. “ _Jason_ , please.” He doesn't understand why Jason is rebuffing him. Jason urges him to sit back down with more than a little force and Dick clings to him for contact desperately. Just having Jason's hands on him alone is unbearable on his hot skin.

“I need to clean that wound, Dick,” he says firmly. “Sit still for a second, ‘ight?”

“No,” Dick _whines_ , trying to stop Jason from letting go of him. “It's fine. It doesn't hurt.” He lets out a dry sob when Jason finally detaches himself. Dick can hear him moving around but it sounds far away and jumbled. He's so _fucking_ hot. Eagerly he strokes his cock again, trying to find any relief, and groans. “ _Little wing_.”

“Easy, Dick,” Jason murmurs and he's right in Dick's space again. Dick whimpers when Jason's large, calloused hands touch his shoulders and then further down his back. They feel like they're leaving brand marks down his spine and his injury pales in comparison to how painfully erect he is.

“Please, Jason,” Dick urges. “Fuck me. Push me down on the desk and fuck me as hard and fast as you can, please. I need it. I need your long, thick cock, little wing.” Jason seems to be ignoring him but Dick can vaguely feel those burning hands on his back doing something. There's no way for him to be able to tell what right now.

“This might sting,” he warns but Dick feels nothing. He tries to ruts his hips and Jason grabs his shoulder roughly to hold him still. “Relax, Dickie. Once I'm done here, I'll take you upstairs, okay?”

“Yes,” Dick groans back. “Yes, yes, yes. You can suck me off- as much as you want to. I'll fuck your throat until it's carved to my shape.” He hears Jason inhale slow but deep. Bandages are wrapped around his chest and Dick reaches for Jason's hands blindly with little success as he works. It's hard for him to tell where even his own limbs are. Finally, _finally_ , Jason takes his arm and gently coaxes him back to his feet. Dick clings to him, grabbing for his jacket and trying to ply him out of it. Jason snatches both his wrists to stop him.

“ _Jason_ ,” Dick rasps out. “You said-”

“I'm takin’ you upstairs, Dick,” Jason promises. Dick moans impatiently. He sure seems to be taking his sweet ass time. When he walks away again, Dick stumbles after him a step before losing track of where he is again and bumping his hips into the corner of his desk. “Don't hurt yourself before we get there, would’ya.”

“I need to feel you,” he urges.

“I know, I know,” Jason says impatiently. “I heard ya the first dozen times.” Dick feels something touch his shoulders again and he groans in pain when he realises it's a robe. Jason drapes it over him and pulls it closed, immediately making Dick far more sweltering hot than before.

“No, no, Jason,” Dick begs. Jason wraps an arm around him, however, and he grapples for him. Again, Jason grabs both of his wrists in one hand to keep him away.

“We're goin’ upstairs right now, Dick,” he assures. “Just keep your fuckin’ fire poker away until we get there.” Dick is barely listening. He arches towards Jason's voice for a kiss and Jason briefly, extremely briefly, gives him one. It makes him even hotter.

Getting up the stairs is a fete and Jason has to physically lead him the entire way, one arm around Dick's waist and the other ironclad around his wrists. He wiggles his fingers in a feeble attempt to get free but the contact alone makes him feverish enough to allow this until they get upstairs. In the distance, he hears a buzz.

“I can't believe I'm sayin’ this but; I'm glad you called,” Jason mumbles. Dick groans. No, no, they couldn't have found a cure already. He can hear his dad's voice on the other side.

“Robin explained what happened. Red Robin and Batgirl are on their way to deal with Ivy,” Bruce explains. “We're working on something to counter Nightwing’s symptoms right now.”

“Uh huh,” Jason replies. “Did, uh, Robin mention _all_ of his symptoms?” A pause.

“If you think he hasn't, feel free to add,” Bruce says.

“Uh,” Jason hesitates. Were there always this many stairs in his fucking building?

“ _Hood_ ,” Bruce says sternly.

“He's super horny,” Jason says. An even longer pause. “Yeah. Like, way more horny than I've ever seen him. There's no way this is natural.” More silence.

“I'll make a note,” Bruce says. “Keep an eye on him.”

“What do I do about this?” Jason asks.

“Do?” Bruce repeats.

“Not to make things weirder than they already are but he was definitely goin’ at himself in a not safe way when I got here,” Jason explains. “I don't want him to hurt himself or somethin’ and he is still coherent but like, what's the Bat-ingency plan here? I know he'd understand later ‘n it's not like we don't go at it anyways but-”

“Are you asking me if you should sleep with Nightwing through this?” Bruce asks blandly.

“Well,” Jason says. “Yeah.”

Silence.

“Keep an eye on your brother, Hood,” Bruce says. “Make sure he stays hydrated. We'll have an anti-toxin soon.” The call ends. Jason makes an annoyed sound.

“Okay, cool, that didn't answer my question at all, thanks dad,” he mumbles to himself. Dick leans into him again for another kiss and Jason steers him back on track. “Totally accepting but we're never gonna talk about it ever. He sure as hell hasn't changed.”

Has Jason always talked this much?

Jason releases his hands and Dick hears him unlock the door. _Finally_. He paws at Jason as he’s ushered through the door and this time, Jason actually lets him. Dick fumbles to get Jason's jacket off as they stumble down the hall towards the bedroom. It's less of the hot, sexy need they usually do it with and more a struggle of Dick trying to get Jason undressed and Jason trying to get Dick not to trip over his own two feet. Both equally difficult.

Dick decides that not having this stupid robe on would help and quickly rids himself of it. He's practically thrown onto his bed as soon as they're in the room and immediately, Dick is back up reaching for Jason. He almost expects to be pushed away again and when he isn't, he groans in relief. Dick's hands find Jason's shirt and he quickly feels his way down to the waist of his pants, pulling the button open and hastily shimmying them down. He pushes his face into Jason's stomach and inhales deeply.

“Thank you,” he groans. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Jason doesn't really reply, or react honestly, but Dick doesn't really care, either. He palms Jason's cock eagerly and makes a frustrated noise to find out he's still mostly soft. How could he _possibly_ not be hard yet? Jason lets Dick manhandle him, pulling him down on the bed with him and groping from his broad chest down to his toned thighs.

Dick pushes him down on the bed face first and Jason huffs a noise but remains pliable. He climbs over him desperately, hands all over to find where he is, and grabs Jason's thighs in both hands to pin them together before pushing his cock between them sloppily. The relief is so instant and pleasurable, Dick almost sobs. Jason reaches back to touch his hip.

“Yeah that's- that's fine for right now,” he assures but it seems to be to himself more than anything. It takes him a few times to angle himself right before Dick can rut between his thighs with a building urgency, basking in the delicious, hot friction. “Will you fuckin’ pick up already? Jesus fuckin’ christ.” He's always thought Jason's thighs felt marvelous but now they're absolutely heavenly. Dick buries his face between Jason's shoulder blades and bites at his shirt in longing.

“ _What_ , Hood, what do you want?” he hears Tim’s aggravated voice but it's nowhere close enough for Dick to care that much. “I'm in the _middle_ of something.”

“Yeah, ‘cuz Poison Ivy is a class A threat,” Jason snorts back sarcastically. Dick bows up to kiss the back of his neck and he feels Jason shudder.

“She _is_ ,” Tim retorts irritably.

“Hey, Titans team thing whatever,” Jason says. “You had like waivers, right? Like, for example, what to do if someone got infected with, uh, a really, really strong aphrodisiac?” Even more silence. Jason really does talk so much. Dick bites the back of his neck and feels Jason drop his face into the sheets to suppress his noise. He does it again, harder, and hears the muffled groan this time.

“Are you asking if Nightwing gave prior consent to sex pollen?” Tim finally asks.

“God, you are your father's son,” Jason grumbles into the mattress. “Pollen would be, you know, airborne? But yeah, sure, whatever, listen-”

“I'd rather not actually, thanks,” Tim cuts him off curtly. “Aren't you two dating?”

“That doesn't mean he _consents_ ,” Jason replies mildly. Dick fucks his thighs faster and Jason shudders under him. He feels so good. All Dick wants to do is bite and kiss and fuck him.

“You- okay, you know what, nevermind,” Tim says. “Yeah, O says he did, in fact, give prior consent to his current sex partners or, huh, okay, that sure is a list of people.”

“Are you lyin’ to me?” Jason asks.

“Hood, I have neither enough time or patience to lie to you,” Tim promises. “Still sort of in the middle of something here.” Dick's hips slip in his haste and Jason grabs him quickly to still him. Dick groans impatiently.

“Whoa, hold on, Dickie-bird, you're _not_ takin’ me dry,” he assures.

“I'm hanging up,” Tim says bluntly. Dick hears Jason put something on the side table. Beneath him, Jason rolls over onto his back and Dick immediately feels for his cock. He's absolutely relieved to find him completely erect this time. Using both hands, he strokes Jason's cock until he feels the sticky precum between his fingers.

“Fuck,” Jason rasps quietly. “Okay, okay, yeah. Touch me, fuck me, whatever you need to feel better.” Dick groans feverishly. He drags his hands up Jason's stomach and chest to find his face and promptly threads his fingers in his hair. Jason arches up to meet him and Dick kisses him hungrily. It's all tongue and Dick is sure he's never tasted anything as good as the lingering taste of cigarette smoke and sweet fresh fruit in Jason's mouth. He moves his hips up, pushing his own achingly hard cock against Jason's, and grinds them together with short, fast movements.

“Fuck Jason, oh fuck,” Dick moans into his mouth. “Fuck you're so hot. I can't believe my little brother got so hot.” Jason groans weakly as he arches into the kiss more. Dick quickly grabs for the hem of Jason's shirt to get it off him. The scratch of fabric is too unpleasant and Jason hastily helps twist out of it. Immediately Dick goes about kissing and biting and licking his neck, making his way down to his collar then further to his firm chest.

Jason shudders as Dick palms his pecs and squeezes them between his fingers before taking an already pert nipple in his mouth. Every touch both soothes the itch clawing under his skin and makes him that much hotter. He bites at the skin around Jason's nipple, determined to leave hickies and bite marks all over him- even if he won't be able to appreciate them later. Further down, he kisses Jason's stomach and drags his tongue down the scar there. He takes Jason's cock in his hand again, stroking him a few more times, then laps the precum from the tip.

Dick moans whole heartedly, fluttering his eyes closed as he takes the tip in his mouth and sucks. Jason grunts low in his throat and a hand comes to weave in Dick's hair. He begins bobbing his head down, taking more of Jason's cock with each one, and reaches to stroke his own cock. Pushing it into his throat, Dick groans and it makes Jason buck his hips. Yes, yes, yes, finally. He fucks his throat rough and deep on Jason's cock, making himself gag more than once in the process, but hardly caring.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Jason moans for him. “Fuck, Dick, wait-” Dick rolls his eyes back with a wanton groan as Jason comes down his throat. He swallows and strokes him as he pulls back to make sure he gets every drop. Swirling his tongue around the head, he pulls off with a pop.

“Holy shit, Dick,” Jason murmurs between pants. Dick pushes his thighs apart, reveling in the feel of them in his hands, and stuffs his face between them. “ _Fuck_.” He runs his tongue over Jason's hole and feels his legs quiver around him. Using his thumbs to reveal his rim, Dick laps at the twitching ring of muscle and coats him with spit before pushing his tongue in.

Jason absolutely writhes for him. Dick loves it. The more he works, the louder Jason gets and the more Dick wants to ruin him. He pushes a finger in and Jason jolts a little but he's already so loose. Distantly, he hears Jason rustling for something but he doesn't think about it until he's squirming away. Dick digs his fingers into his thighs with a desperate noise to keep him in place and tries to coax him still by shoving his tongue in even deeper.

“Here, Dick,” Jason says, his voice shaky and shuddery. He takes Dick's hand and presses the bottle of lube into it. Dick hastily pops the cap off and douses his fingers with it. He finds Jason's hole again and thrusts a finger into him without wait. Jason's knees jerk around him and he rasps a hot noise. Dick works him open as much as needed to fit a second finger in before reaching to stroke his cock with his other hand.

How can he still be soft? Dick groans a frustrated noise as he tries to urge Jason erect again. When he doesn't get the response he wants, he moves back up to kiss Jason's chest and pushes his legs apart in the process. He feels Jason's thighs out again as he tries to position himself and Jason reaches down to help. Dick moans impatiently as Jason strokes his achingly hard cock with lube before finally aligning it with his slick hole. Hastily, Dick thrusts half in all at once and the tight, searing heat he's met with is amazing.

Jason makes a strangled noise somewhere between a curse and a cry of pleasure. He grips onto Dick's shoulders like he's trying to find purchase and Dick buries his face in his chest as he pushes in to the root. It feels so good he could cry. He mouths at Jason's chest as he rocks into him with short, deep thrusts.

“Yeah,” Jason groans above him. “Oh _fuck_ yes.” Which is all the convincing Dick needs to start moving faster. He holds Jason's thighs apart as he begins slamming into him rougher and faster by the second. Jason's so tight and hot and his noises just make Dick that much more aroused. It's so _fucking_ _hot_ in here. He needs more. He wants to come. Jason groans as Dick takes his waist and twists him onto his side, straddling one of his thighs and pushing the other one up. The new angle lets him thrust in deeper and Jason inhales a sharp breath and exhales a shaky moan.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants, absolute music to Dick's ears. He feels for Jason's cock and, once again, is glad to find him starting to get hard again albeit slowly. Jason grabs for his wrist and groans vocally as Dick pushes in deep. He’s so close, he just wants to come. Dick quickens his pace, both of his hips and hand, in a desperate attempt to chase his own orgasm. Jason comes again with a pitiful, almost uncomfortable grunt. _Just a little more._

“Dick,” Jason groans. He squirms under him and Dick whines as Jason pushes him away.

“No,” he urges. “Jason, _please_.”

“I know, it’s okay, Dick,” Jason assures even as he moves to sit up. Dick grapples for him, finding his shoulders and feeling up to his face to kiss him roughly. Jason still kisses back but when Dick reaches for his cock again, his wrist is grabbed.

“Just a little more,” Dick insists desperately against his mouth. “I'm so _close_ , just a little bit more.”

“I know, I know, I'm sorry,” Jason replies and he holds Dick's wrists still as he kisses him more. “You said anythin’ I wanted, right?”

“Yes, yes, anything, please Jason,” Dick begs. He doesn't care as long as they don't stop. Not being able to touch him hurts and he kisses Jason more feverishly to make up for it. Jason has to pull away a little to speak.

“Still wanna fuck my throat?” Jason asks. Dick groans in heated response and he nods, too urgent to resume kissing to care about reply vocally. Even knowing this, Dick whines as Jason pulls away from him again. He kisses Dick’s throat and unbearable heat blooms from the spot. Dick grabs for him and Jason brushes his hands away much to his displeasure. It's short lived when Jason finally touches his cock again. He bucks into the touch eagerly and Jason strokes him hastily.

Dick loves his hands, he loves feeling them on him, anywhere and everywhere. Calloused and strong but so dexterous. Jason runs his tongue over the tip suddenly and Dick inhales sharply just to let out a weak, pitiful moan. He reaches to find Jason's head and this time, he's not brushed off. He weaves one hand into his hair and uses that to find him with the other as well, tangling them both there. Jason licks at him more before finally taking it in his warm, soft mouth.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dick chants desperately. “ _Thank you_. I love your mouth, little wing.” Jason bobs his head as he sinks down lower, swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking faintly. Dick pushes him down further with a needy groan and Jason lets him. He takes Dick into his throat easily, letting Dick push him all the way down to the base. It feels so good, he could cry. Jason's hands squeeze his thighs and Dick rocks against his mouth.

Everything's so hot. Dick fucks Jason's mouth and throat with urgency, feeling the tightness of his throat and the spit that runs down his cock more and more. It's so good and still not _enough_. He wants more, he _needs_ more. Jason groans around him and Dick ruts down his throat. He's so on edge it hurts.

“Oh, Jason,” Dick moans, frustration deep in his voice. Jason doesn't even gag when he moves a little rough, a little quicker. He's so needy for his own release, so hot and dizzy, he doesn't even think about Jason having to breath until Jason’s trying to push off again. Dick whines but he lets go and Jason pulls off all at once, gasping for breath.

“Fuck,” Jason rasps and his strained voice makes Dick's hips twitch hotly. He reaches for Jason's head again and _again_ , Jason grabs his wrists to restrain him. “Shit, you're still hard.”

Dick's exhausted.

“Jason,” he groans weakly. Jason kisses him and with a little urging, Dick lays down so Jason can straddle him. His hands roam up Dick's sides and chest before he takes Dick's arms and pushes them up.

“Here, grab this, okay?” Jason says. He grinds down against him and Dick does as he asks. It's not until he feels the sharp, heavy, cold metal around his wrists that he realises Jason's handcuffed him to the bed railing. Confused, he tugs against them to try to get free but they hold tight.

“ _No_ ,” he whines. Jason reaches back to stroke his cock and then further down to circle a finger around his hole. “ _Yes_.” Just a little more. Lube is drizzled between his thighs and Dick groans as Jason pushes a finger into him. It doesn't take much to work in a second and a third and Jason fingers him briskly. Dick pulls weakly at his cuffs but there's no budge. He arches against the bed and tries to rock into his fingers for more. Instead, Jason takes them out.

Dick sobs.

“They're gettin’ somethin’ to help you right now,” Jason promises. “Just hold on.” Dick is barely listening. He feels something much thicker prod at his hole and he moans loudly as the toy is pushed into him. Jason climbs off of him but he doesn't go far, fucking him with it at a much too slow pace. It's not nearly warm enough but it's better than nothing. Then it starts vibrating and Dick throws his head back. He groans at the sheer relief that floods over him and his entire body shudders.

He gets lost in the pleasure easily. Jason's still talking to him but his voice is too distant for Dick to make out anymore. The constant stimulation makes him both way too hot and aroused but finally soothes some of the desperation crawling under his skin. He can feel Jason moving to lay beside him but all he really cares about is the toy pressed deep into him, mercilessly vibrating against his sweet spot.

When he finally, _finally_ comes, there's little satisfaction in it. Dick whimpers as he spills his load over his own belly and his erection finally subsides. He's still achingly hot, though, and uncomfortable in a way he can't even begin to figure out how to soothe. Jason strokes his hair softly, obviously worried about riling him up again by touching him anywhere else, and Dick pants tiredly.

“Dick?” Jason questions quietly. Dick clenches and unclenches his fingers in discomfort. He barely feels the cuffs, though, and is only distantly aware of the injury on his back that almost certainly needs stitches. He's uncomfortable in a way far past his body. Jason slowly and gently pulls the toy out and Dick exhales deeply. “Are you okay?”

“For now,” Dick murmurs. “I mean, my sex drive is down at least.”

“Good,” Jason replies, sounding more than a little relieved himself.

“Are you okay?” Dick asks.

“Fine,” Jason assures. “Didn't exactly expect to get here and have intensive, marathon sex, ya’know? Wasn't totally prepared for that.” Dick can't help but laugh a little.

“Did you seriously call Tim to ask him about those stupid agreement forms?” he asks in amusement.

“It ain't like dad was any help,” he scoffs back. Dick grins. His head is still foggy and his perception weird but he can vaguely tell where Jason is still. The sound of a phone vibrating immediately gives him a splitting headache, however. “Speak of the bat. Tell me you got somethin’.”

“Can you uncuff me?” Dick murmurs. Jason leans over him to work on it and he can hear Bruce on the other side.

“Have you been keeping Nightwing hydrated?” he asks. Jason doesn't say anything for a few seconds. Dick lowers his arms once he's free and rubs his wrists distantly. He is ridiculously hot and considering how much he's been sweating, he's probably dehydrated now.

“Yes,” Jason bold face lies.

“Stop,” Bruce says. A pause.

“Yeah, okay, consider it done,” Jason says. “Why? What did you find?”

“Micro plants,” Bruce says. “You need to keep him away from any water or sunlight. They're driving up his stamina and sex drive to make him crave water and flush excess salt from his system for optimal growth. We're on our way now.”

“Got it,” Jason says. “I'll get his dick put away.” Bruce hangs up. “If anyone asks, this was my plan and my instincts saved the day again.”

“My hero,” Dick replies with a soft, faux swoon. “Saving me from mean ol’ Ivy’s infestation by screwing me senseless.”

“Dude, I don't know if my dick’s gonna work again for at least a week,” Jason insists. Dick snorts a laugh.

“Just find me some pants, alright,” he says. “I'll think of a cute, completely nonsexual way to thank you later.”

“I better at _least_ get my hand held for this,” he grumbles and Dick feels him shift off the bed. They could both use a nap before anything else but Dick is pretty sure he can work that in somewhere.


End file.
